The Two Element Half-Dragon
by MangaTranx
Summary: Lucy is a half-dragon that knows two types of Dragon Slayer Magic that she learned from two Dragons that raised her. Those two dragons leave her in order to go talk about Lucy's fate with the Dragon Queen. What is so important that they have to talk to the Dragon Queen? Why won't Lucy tell her guild-mates about her past or her magic? Erza x Lucy and some Mira x Cana
1. The New Home Of The Half-Dragon

**A/N: A friend of mine saw my other story and wanted me to make this because we were talking about it and he thought that some of my ideas for this kind of a story were good. In the end he convinced me to make this story even though I already have one in motion and I have exams week next week! Having friends sucks sometimes. He also wanted this story to be a yuri so it's going to be either LucyxErza, LucyxMira, or LucyxLisanna (I'll make a poll so you guys can vote for the pairing. VOTE FOR MIRA! Jk vote for whoever you want). Moving on, this fanfic will have an OCC Lucy because it will make it interesting. Also this fanfic is only going to be updated once or twice a month mainly because I'm concentrating on my first fanfic "Luke, The Demon Slayer" which I'm going to update more than this one. Feel free to review what you though of the fanfic because this is only my second** **one!**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_The New Home of the Half-Dragon_

**No one POV:**

Gildarts was walking around clover street because he had finally returned from my one-year-long SS class mission. He had planned on going around some of the towns to get some free time because he wasn't going to have free time after he faces master with all the destruction that he did to that poor island. His body shivered and he paled at the thought of master doing "that" punishment. Oh, how he hated when he did that.

After walking around for a while, Gildarts noticed that a girl that was around Mira's walking around town. She was wearing a plain black blouse, light blue skinny jeans, and dark brown low-cut combat boots. On her back there was two swords, they were both katanas, one of the katanas had a light blue handle and a black shed and the other katana, had a black handle and a dark blue shed. Both of the swords were equally beautiful, shining in the sun as if they had magic power of their own. She had some bruises, cuts, and her cloths were a little dirtied but other wise she looked good. Her hair was blond, the kind of blond that shines beautifully when the moon light strikes it; her face was round and looked a bit childish. Her golden hair reached the middle of her back and her bangs covered one of her eyes, that eye was a beautiful chocolate brown that you could melt in but if you looked closer there was no emotion held in her eyes at all. Just emptiness. Gildarts knew that that girl was going to be stunning when she grew up, probably rivaling Mira's and Erza's beauty but the emptiness in her eyes made him want to follow her even more. _'What was this girl hiding from the world?' _he asked himself. As she walked through the crowd of people she stood out, mainly because a lot of people were waving at her and making small talk with her.

"Hello Lucy." greeted and old woman.

"Hello Mrs. Rose." greeted Lucy back. At the moment Gildarts followed the girl, don't get him wrong he wasn't a pedophile or anything but this girl seemed to have perked his interest. It was because first, Gildarts was bored, second she was carrying a small bag that seemed to have something heavy, third and last because she was well known around this town.

"Are you coming back from defeating those monsters on the forest near here?" asked Mrs. Rose

"Oh, yeah and I'm also here because I got some goods to sell." said Lucy as she smiled kindly at the old lady but Gildarts was impressed that the girl was a mage, usually he could feel if someone was a mage or not. This girl most have her magic suppressed, and she did a very good job at doing it.

"Okay honey, have fun and try not to get hurt!" Mrs. Rose said in a motherly voice.

"See you later Mrs. Rose." said Lucy as she continued walking occasionally being greeted by other people and she greeted them back. Then she finally stopped in front of a jewelry shop and got in it, Gildarts wanting to listen to the conversation in case it had something of his interest got in the store. He started pretending to watch some jewelry with interest but what he was really doing was listening to the young girl talk to the man behind the counter. "Rob, I got some more of those strange diamonds that you said you loved so much." said Lucy as she put the bag on the counter, carefully. It was small but it looked like it had a lot of things in it.

"Oh thank you Lucy! I don't know were you find these diamonds but they're certainly selling a lot this days." Rob said as he opened the tiny bag and took out something that Gildarts hasn't seen in his life, and he has seen a lot of stuff. There in the hands of Rob was a perfectly cut diamond, but instead of being it's normal light blue color there were splatters of black here and there. It made the diamond look even more pretty than the usual diamonds were. It wasn't paint, Gildarts was sure of it, but why was the diamond blue and black? 'Okay there is something definitely going on with that girl!' thought Gildarts.

"I can see why they would sell, they really are rare and beautiful." exclaimed Lucy as she grabbed another one from the bag, this one had a different kind of pattern in it. It looked like circles instead of paint splatters.

"Almost nobody in the world has been able to find these diamonds, and for you to find this much is incredible! You must have a lot of luck Lucy!" said Rob surprised at his own words.

"I know! I Think only 5 people in the world found these type of diamonds and most of them only found a small piece. I have already found 10 peaces in total!"

"Well young lady you are a total master in luck!" chuckled Rob and Lucy giggled, "Here is your money, and have a nice day!"

"Yeah you too Rob!" said Lucy as she grabbed the check that was on the table and put it in her pocket. Then she proceeded to the door and walked out waving to Rob. Then she kept walking around the streets, it looked like she didn't really have a destination. Gildarts followed her, but made sure that she didn't notice him and thought he was a threat. Lucy then walked into a park and sat down in a park bench, she just sat there, but after a few minutes she said, "You better take a sit because I'm not planning on doing anything until 4."Gildarts didn't move he was just in his hiding place in case another person had followed her and she was talking to them. "Did you really expect me to not notice when a huge man in a cloak and scars all over his body follows me around town?" she asked incredulously, and then Gildarts stepped out and took a sit next to her.

"Hehe, sorry about that, it's just that I was bored and you seemed like an interesting person to follow." Gildarts said with a grin.

"Yeah right whatever you say pedophile."

"HEY! I am not a pedophile, I overhear your conversation with an old lady who said you too a request to kill some monsters, and you didn't look like a mage so I followed to find out."

"Oh, that's okay. Many people don't think that I'm a mage because I suppress my magic." she said in a matter-of-a-fact way.

"Why would you suppress your magic?" asked Gildarts.

"Because then I can be left alone by mages who want to test their skills against another mages."

"Smart,"said Gildarts, he had always hated those kinds of mages, and the bad thing is that they were everywhere. This girl seemed to be smarter than people her age. "say, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Oh, I use a kind of Lost Magic, but that's all I'm telling you."

"EH?! Why!"

"Because I barely know you!"

"Fine! I'm Gildarts, your Lucy. I use Disassembly Magic or Crash Magic, and I usually break stuff with it. I form a part of the Fairy Tail guild and I'm the current strongest S-Class Mage there! Now could you please tell me?" he pleaded to the girl next to him.

"Well then Gildarts, I use not-going-to-tell-you-anything magic." she teased. _'Fairy Tail huh? I heard they are only trouble, explains why this guy is so reckless and broke 2 walls while trying to follow me'_ thought Lucy as she sweat dropped.

"Fine then don't tell me! But tell me one thing," he pause and Lucy looked at him telling him to continue, "Would you like to join my guild?" he asked almost already knowing the answer.

"No." she said with a plain voice.

"WHY NOT! Do you know what I just offered you?" asked Gildarts shocked.

"Yes, you offered me to join the number one guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, but being in a guild is not really my style so I declined."

"Do you know how many people would kill to be in the same position as you are right now?"

"So people would kill for a pedophile like you to follow them and then ask them to join your guild?" she asked in a teasing way.

"YES!"

"Well those people have something wrong with their heads." said Lucy

"Okay I'm done, I'm going to find out what kind of magic you use and either you tell me now and I leave you alone or you come with me and join Fairy Tail." he said while standing up in front of Lucy.

"As if I would tell you out of all the people I've met what kind of magic I use." she said obviously annoyed at the male in front of her.

"Okay then it's settled! We are going to Fairy Tail!" Gildarts said with a large grin as he took the younger girl and tossed her over his shoulder so that he was carrying her and all she could see was his back.

"Let me down you weirdo!" screamed Lucy as she punched Gildarts on the back and it surprisingly hurt, a lot. But Gildarts just shook it off, he wanted her not to telling him her magic because she started to like Lucy. He just knew that she would blend in perfectly with Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

"The Gildarts Shift has started!" announced an unknown voice threw a speaker as the city shifted and became a straight path for Gildarts, he smirked at this. _'OMG I'm stuck with this sociopath that even needs this shift not to destroy the whole city, just to get to his guild.'_ I thought. I had pretty much given up on trying to escape this crazy man's death grip. Nothing seemed to work, I even offered him money, and I had plenty because of all those diamonds "I found".

"Could you at least let me walk! My whole body hurts from being carried like a sack of potatoes!" I whined "At least I'm not wearing a skirt." I sighed

"No, because if I let you go, you would probably run" he said while chuckling, as he adjusted my body on his other shoulder.

"Ouuch! It hurts you old fart!" I said while moving my body into a more comfortable

"Well if you would have accepted my invitation, you would have probably be walking instead of being carried like a "sack of potatoes" as you call it." he laughed.

"Well normal people leave after they are declined! They do not drag the person who declined there!" I shouted in his ear. As a reflex he jumped and I took my chance to escape, I jumped off of his shoulder and ran. '_Finally I can be free!' _ I thought with a lot of happiness, but that thought only lasted about 10 seconds because 10 seconds it's all it took for him to grab the collar of my shirt and put me in his shoulder again. "Dam you and your messed up guild!" I screamed at him and he just chuckled. After a long while of a somewhat comfortable silence, we where in the middle of a trail and you could start to see the guild now. I stared at it with awe, it was so big and colorful! It seemed…homy, I hadn't lived in a homy place since Kasumi and Diamond left me. It was somewhat nostalgic. As I was looking at it Gildarts noticed and grinned,

"You seem to like what you see."

"Shut it old fart! I still dislike you!" I said with my head turned to the right so he couldn't see my face. "By the way, is this umm…shift or whatever made so that you don't destroy half of the city on your way to the guild?" I asked as I looked at him, my face looking red from being upside down for a long while.

"Yeah, I get distracted and use my magic to destroy walls if they are in the way." he laughed and I just sweat dropped.

"You freak…" is all I said and he just chuckled. We walked again in comfortable silence until we reached the main entrance of the guild, were Gildarts was greeted in a very family-like way. Most of the kids there eyed me with a suspicious look, while all of the adults's eyes were on Gildarts. There was this red-haired girl that was about my age and stared at my katanas with awe, this white-haired girl about my age too, that looked at me with disapproval, this other white-haired girl, who I guessed was her sister, that stared at me with a confused look, and so on. There was this tiny old man who was in front of everyone and he waved the most. "Is the tiny old man the master?" I asked.

"That's correct! His name is Makarov, and you're a very smart girl indeed." he grinned and started walking a little bit faster. When Gildarts was in front of the master, he stopped and gave him a request. They started talking and the master eyed me for a second while Gildarts casually put me down of his shoulder as if I was a bag. I sneakingly started to walk away from him, and as I was about to start to run I felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt. "Where do you think you're going Lucy?"

"Away from you creep!" I said while turning and pointing a finger at him and started to walk away but he just kept a hold of my collar so I fell down on my butt. I cursed under my breath, "Stupid…Pedo…Kill…" and he just chuckled gripping my shirt collar tighter.

"Not that it's any of my business Gildarts, but who is the blond girl with you?" the tiny old man asked and all of the guild members looked at him or at me.

"Oh! This is Lucy!" he said while pulling me up to my feet by the collar of my blouse. _'Dam! I'm going to have to throw away my blouse if he keeps pulling on the collar like this!'_ I thought.

"Why is Lucy here?" asked a raven haired boy that looked like he was about eight.

"She wants to join Fairy Tail!" Gildarts said while grinning. '_Oh no he isn't!" _

"Wait a second!" I said as I punched Gildarts's hand away and continued, "First, your going to break my blouse if you keep pulling on it like that! Second, I did not say anything about joining any guild! You just randomly popped up and kidnapped me!" I said while I pointed an accusatory finger at him. Many of the mages of the guild gasped, one, because I had successfully punched Gildarts's hand away, two, because of the kidnapping part.

"No Lucy you have it all wrong. We made a deal remember, either you showed me your magic or you joined Fairy Tail!"

"I never agreed to that deal!" I screamed on his face. I sighed, "Anyways, I'm going back to Clover Town because I need to go and get the money from the request I was there to pick up before someone kidnapped me." and with that said I started walking back at the now normal Magnolia city. The tiny old man talked with Gildarts for a bit more and he just shrugged as an answer.

"Wait!" screamed the master. I turned around and crooked an eyebrow and he continued, "What are you going to do from now on?"

"Huh?" I asked surprised. '_Since when is my personal life important to others!' _"I'm going to Clover Town as I stated before."

"Yeah I know, but I'm talking about a home. Do you have a home?" he asked.

"I'm a wandering mage, so I guess everywhere is my home." I said calmly even though I was filled with nostalgia in the inside. Some adult mages looked at me with pity while some kids looked at me shocked.

"And you haven't considered joining a guild?" he asked

"Nope, the guild life it's just not my style." I said while grinning while I turned around and started walking before he asked anything to personal.

"What about your parents? Where are they?" he asked as if pleading me to tell him more about me, and so I stopped and turned my face, and answered the first idea that came to my mind.

**No one POV:**

As Lucy was taking her leave yet again, many people thought the same thing, _'Poor girl, wandering the world all alone at that age. Maybe we should ask her to join.' _But Makarov was thinking _'I have to adopt this girl, from what Gildarts told me, she seems to have an intresting past, and if it's dark she might join a dark guild when she grows up! That has to be stopped, I don't know how strong this girl is because her magic is suppressed!' and s_o he asked the only question that came to his mind. "What about your parents? Where are they?" Makarov asked in hopes of making the girl stop and tell more about herself. She did almost what Makarov wanted, but instead of stopping and turning around with sadness in her eyes; she stopped, and then turned her face so that her chocolate brown eye could be seen, but her eye held no emotion what so ever, and she said plainly,

"They're dead." and she resumed walking in the direction she was before, but halfway through her walking she felt a presence behind her and dogged to her left to see… That there was a large stretching hand on the same place she was before. She sweat dropped and face palmed and then yelled, "CAN I JUST GET OUT OF THE CITY WITHOUT BEING MURDERED!" and before she continued yelling there was another hand that pulled her in closer to the guild members and the tiny old man hugged her.

"Don't worry Lucy! I will adopt you so that you won't have to wonder around the streets anymore!" he said as he cried and wiped his nose with Gildarts's cloack.

"I'm not on adoption!" I yelled clearly frustrated as I backed away from the hug, "I've never met people more stubborn than you guys before!"

"You're the only one being stubborn here Lucy! Just join the guild already!"Gildarts said

"Fine! If that will get you guys of my back…" Lucy said as she sighed, and for some reason the kids started to laugh. Lucy just stared at them as if they were crazy and they approached her. They all stood around her and a blue-haired girl spoke up first.

"I'm Levy," she said as she shook hands with Lucy, "That is Erza, Mira, Elfman, Gray, Lisanna and Cana!" as Levy named all the kids they nodded and Lucy nodded back. After being presented to everybody else Makarov when near Lucy.

"Where would you like your guild mark?" asked Makarov as he approached Lucy with a stamp.

"Oh, hmmm…I guess I want it on my top left forearm in light blue." said Lucy as she extended her arm and Makarov put a stamp on her arm.

"All done!" said Makarov with a grin. '_I guess I'm going to have to get used to my new life style' _thought Lucy as she went outside of the guild to rent a room at the Fairy Hills. As she exited both Makarov and Gildarts thought the same thing _'I have to keep an eye on that girl, and try to make her tell me as much about her and her past' _If only all of them knew that this meeting was going to make a great change in everybody in the guild lives.

* * *

**And I'm finally done! Yay, I hope you guys like it so far! I've spent almost a whole day doing this because I was bored and I didn't have ideas for my other story so yeah. As I already told in my other story, this week is exam week so if I don't upload anything until the middle of the next week is because I've been studying and doing lots of tests. Please make sure to vote in the reviews and on the poll for which pairing you want and please leave comments on what you want on this story too! HEHE!  
**

**-MangaTranx**


	2. Blending In With FairyTail

**Well umm… I don't really know how much it has been since I updated this story, I think it has been like three weeks or somethin' hehe? Well anyways I felt like updating today because it's winter break and I guess this is my gift to you guys. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the prologue (Try okay!) and a little bit more focused in the relationships of the guild members and Lucy's magic. Well then, let's hop right in! HEHE! ;)  
Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Blending In W__ith FairyTail_

**Lucy POV:**

Well, I went to the Fairy Hills to rent a room but it was sooooo expensive! That lady, I think Youkoso was her name or something, must be rich as hell! You know how much it cost me to rent a normal room? It cost me 100,000,000 yen! **(I think that's how much it costed I don't really know) **Anyways, I slept on the roof of the Fairy Hills houses because my room didn't have any furniture and the roof seemed comfortable. Yes, okay, the roof seemed really comfy…at least for a dragon thats comfy… When I got there I laid down on the edge of the roof, which I later regretted, and looked up at the stars. The stars up there were really a beautiful sight, it reminded me of the times I trained with them and we will look up at the stars because we were to exhausted to move.

The way I woke up wasn't exactly the way I like to wake up, but I've been woken up worst so I didn't really mind. When I woke up I was at the entrance of the Fairy Hills because I had fallen of the roof and on top of someone who I guessed was the same age as me because her body was about the same size as mine. "Ouch! I really shouldn't have laid down on the edge of the roof!" I said as I stood up and stretched letting the person under me stand up. I saw from the corner of my eye while stretching that it was a redhead with a white dress, dark brown combat boots, a sword on a belt, and a gray chest plate. I think her name was uhhh… E-erka? no, Erza! yeah, that was her name.

"Will you look were you are falling?!" screamed a clearly pissed off Erza.

"Huh? It wasn't my fault that you were in my way when I was falling." I said while deadpanning.

"Well next time you fall on me, I'll make sure that you won't be able to stand up for days!" she said with an evil glare that caused all the people around us shiver. _'Is she trying to scare me or somethin' because__ it's not working.'_

"You know, I've seen better glares…" I said still deadpanning. She looked a little taken aback but went back to glaring at me a second later.

"I don't care, I'm only saying that if you mess me with me your going to get hurt." she said plainly as she crossed her arms.

"Huh? I'm not scared of some redhead like you." I said matching her glare. The people around us were starting to back away just in case it broke into a fight between the two of us.

"You should be…" she said while stepping closer so that we were butting heads.

"Are you starting a fight with me red?" I said while I got ready to beat her up. _'One hit should be enough' _I thought to myself. I noticed she flinched as I called her 'red' and I internally highfived myself for a good nickname.

"I am you one-eyed freak. What are you going to do about it?" Erza said while she pushed me with her forehead and when she said that I got a thick mark and snapped. I could see a white-haired girl, I think her name was Mira, examining my moves so I gave her a show worth watching.

"What did you just say!" I said while I punched her on top of the head making her hit the ground and making a huge a crater around her head. "And for your information I've got two eyes." I walked into the Fairy Hills to change my cloths leaving a wide eyed public and a laughing Mirajane.

"It's only been one day… and I already… like this new girl." said Mira between laughs.

"She's strong…" said Levy with her mouth wide open. I could hear them loud and clear because of my enhanced senses of smell, sight, and hearing. When I came back everyone was still in the same position because of the shock of someone beating Erza with one punch except for Mira who was still laughing uncontrollably on the floor. I now wore a dark blue (same color as Gray's guild mark) blouse that had long sleeves but I had them up until my elbows, a light blue skinny jeans that almost looked white and had been broken on my right knee, with low cut light brown combat boots. I got to say I didn't use anything else but combat boots on my feet because they looked good and I liked them.

"Come on knight in shiny armor, I got to get you to a nurse because I'm pretty sure you won't be waking up anytime soon." I said while I picked an unconscious Erza up and put her on my left shoulder while I ate a piece of bread with my right hand. I had put my swords in my waist on a belt in order to carry Erza easier. "Man your heavy! What do you even eat! Maybe it's because of the armor she's wearing." I said to the unconscious body on my shoulder.

"Wait up uhh… Lucy!" screamed a running Mira surprising a lot of people. Why was Mira running after a girl as if they were friends since they were kids? Some of the girls thought that it was because she wanted to be friends with someone who shared interests with her, like hating Erza, and this girl had cough her eye and some others thought that it was because she beat Erza up.

"Oh hey uhh…Mira, what do you need?" I said after I finished my bread and she cough up with me.

"You have got to teach me that move." she said while pointing at Erza.

"Sure!" I said with a grin and we walked away talking about our different interests.

"I've got a feeling that having those three together is bad… even if one of them is unconscious…" said Cana.

"Me too.…" said Levy.

* * *

**No one POV:**

Mira and Lucy opened the guild doors to find a pink-haired boy shouting at the guild while they laughed at him. They just shrug it off and continued their way to the infirmary room where they could leave Erza so that she could rest. When they came back the guild was still laughing but master was getting more and more tick marks. Lucy and Mira just sat down at a table nearby and enjoyed the show.

"**LISTEN NOW YOU BRATS! HE'S NOT LYING, THERE IS SUCH THING AS DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!" **He said making all the people shut up and listen to him. At the words dragon slayer magic, Lucy got interested and listened better at their conversation. It wasn't hard to hear because Mira was listening too at what master was saying. "It is a kind of lost magic that almost no one has, now we don't really know if he was raised by a dragon called Igneel or if he can really use this type of magic, but as his guild mates you have to respect him okay?" said Master lecturing all the people that were laughing.

"You know, that kid can proof that he's a dragon slayer in two ways." Lucy said in a matter-of-a-fact way causing every head in the guild to look at her expectedly making her continue talking, but instead she just stood up and walked over to the pink haired boy and he just nodded after she finished whispering something. Then she walked over to the closest table and broke a piece of wood off. She then proceeded to put all the tables and stuff that were opposite from the guild's door to a side and walked to the entrance and turned around. "All right pinky, please walk to the middle of the line I just made with the tables."

"My hair is salmon!" he said as he walked to the middle of the guild facing the doors were Lucy was facing him with a piece of wood in her hand. "and my name is Natsu." he said as he got in a stance that nobody knew.

"Alright everyone, if you don't want to die, please keep your distance and you have to be behind Pi- I mean Natsu there." They all wanted to see what she was planing so they went behind the tables and some went behind Natsu. They watched Lucy as she searched her pocket and found a lighter and light the wood on fire. She blew at it until the fire grew big and almost covered the whole piece of wood. Then she stood in a stance where she was grabbing the sword with the black handle and the dark blue shed and threw it while saying, "Catch!" and he did just as she told him, but instead of doing it with his hand, he cough it with his mouth and ate the fire. All the people were shocked and stared at him as he just _ate_ the fire.

"Thanks for the food." Then he put his hands in his mouth and his cheeks started to inflate and he shouted, _**"Fire Dragon's Roooooooooooooaar!"** _and a red magic circle that had flames all around it and a dragon face in the middle appeared and then he started spitting fire from his mouth.

"He's going to burn the whole guild!" shouted Macao as he got over his shock.

"Don't worry I got his!" screamed Lucy from the other side and then whispered, _**"The Water Half-Dragon's Sword Style: Wave Slash"**_Then out of her sword came out water and slashed the fire attack in half, causing a huge smoke screen that gave her just enough time to put the water back in her sword and put her sword away. "Now, that takes care of that." she said while putting her sword back in her belt and waited for the smoke to leave the guild.

"Ahh, finally we can see again!" said Levy with a sigh.

"Even so, we still have to ask Natsu how was he able to eat fire…" said Macao as he stared at the tired boy.

"Lucy, or Natsu, will you explain to us what just happened?" asked Master.

"I'll explain, since I doubt flame head over there will know how to."

"HEY! I can tell them…maybe…"

"Okay then, I'll tell you guys. Natsu was able to breath fire or 'eat it' in order to get prepared to roar. Roaring is a spell that only dragons and dragon slayers are able to do as well as eating their element. Dragons slayers as well as dragons only have one element and they can eat it or breath in, in order to enhance their magic power. Also Dragon slayers have their senses of hearing, sight and smell higher than the normal humans but lower than dragons." Lucy paused as she gave the guild members time for all the information to sink in and then ask.

"So, how do you know all this?" asked a smirking Gildarts and many nodded in support.

"I don't know if you know this, but in a place called library, there are this things made out of paper called books that contain information." Lucy said while grinning widely earning many thick marks from Gildarts and some others.

"I knew that!" screamed Natsu.

"Good for you Natsu." said Lucy as she patted Natsu's head in approval.

"Anyway, how did you know that fire was my element?" inquired Natsu.

"Well, you reek of ash, fire, and lizards. I really think you should take a bath Natsu." said Lucy as she covered her nose while waving a hand in front of her face.

"You can't tell me what to do! Plus, I don't see anyone complaining about how I smell!"

"That's probably because they haven't got as close to you as I have."

"Shut up!"

"What if I don't want to!"

"I can't smell anything." said Makarov as he jumped on top of the table next to Natsu and Lucy startling them.

"Well you should blow your nose." said Lucy handing him a klinex.

"I can't smell anything either." said Levy.

"Yeah, neither can I." admitted Mira.

"hmmm, I wonder why none of us can smell him." said Gildarts with a smirk as he joined the group.

"Well maybe it's because Lucy has a more defined sense of smell." said Levy with a thoughtful expression. _'Shit! At this rate they'll find out, and that means I'm probably going to get a million dragon slayers chasing after me asking me where their dragon is. That will be a pain in the ass! Okay think Lucy, think!_ Oh I got it!' thought Lucy.

"Ohh… that's because I learned from this book how to improve my senses."

"I've never heard of a book like that and I've read a lot of them." said Levy.

"Well you certainly can't read this one because it wasn't mine I just read it quickly while on a mission to retrieve it and give it to the author."

"Well that explains that Natsu is a real dragon slayer and that Lucy is a weird one." said Macao while nodding along side almost all of the guild members.

"I'm not weird!" '_Well at least they didn't find out anything. T__hat was a close one' _thought Lucy as she sighed and returned to the table she was sitting with Mira.

* * *

***The next day, on the infirmary room with Erza and Lucy. (Wait whaa?)**

* * *

**Erza POV:**

I woke up with a headache and I couldn't manage to keep my eyes open for more than a few seconds. "What happened to me…" I said to nobody in particular.

"I punched you and you were unconscious for a day." said a familiar voice. _'Lucy?' _I thought.

"Wait a second, I was unconscious for a whole day!" I said while sitting up, making my head hurt even more.

"Chill, you are just going to make your condition worse if you keep moving like that." Lucy said as she pushed me gently so that I would lay down again. "You would have stayed unconscious for two more days if I didn't treat you."

"Well thank you for the treatment then." I said as I finally managed to open my eyes and take a good look at Lucy. _'She's really pretty, and her eye is beautiful. I could just stare at it and get lost for eternity.' _I thought to myself as I stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" said Lucy as she stared at me.

"Huh? Nothing in particular. I was just thinking how pretty your eye is." I said without even thinking, I was just to lost in her eyes to even think of what I was saying.

"Oh, well thanks." Lucy looked a bit taken aback and she had a small taint of pink on her checks. "Anyways, I didn't treat you because I wanted to. Master said it was the least I could do after falling on you and then punching you on the head." she murmured as she looked away.

"Well then," I said while I sat up and turned to her. "I'll go thank master and as for you, thank you for treating my wound even if they made you do it and you were the one to give me this wound."

"Your welcome." she said while she stood up and left. When she left, I took my chance and examined her body. _'Did I just check out Lucy?' _I thought as I stood up and left the room and went up the stairs to go to Makarov's office.

* * *

**Well okay, I didn't make it longer than the ****prologue but at least I got some LucyxErza action in this one. Plus you guys got to know one of the elements that Lucy can do and some action between she and Natsu. Well next episode there will be some more action between Erza and Lucy and a little bit of battle. See you guys next time! HEHE :P  
-MangaTranx**


End file.
